Interactions
2-1-15InteractionWheelAll.png|February 1st, 2015. The interaction wheel. 2-8-16InteractionWheelAll.png|February 8th, 2016. The interaction wheel. 2-8-16InteractionWheelPart2Favors-0.png|February 8th, 2016. The Student Favors. Interactions are the way Ayano Aishi can converse with students in order to complete tasks, improve reputation, harm reputation, and command others in Yandere Simulator. There are six ways of interacting with students. These interactions include: Apologize, Compliment, Gossip, Tasks, Ask Favor, and Bye. Apologize If an NPC notices Ayano acting suspiciously — such as carrying around a weapon or taking a panty shot — she can apologize to them to regain 50% of the reputation damage taken. Wearing the Kawaii Moe Shimapan regains 75% reputation damage taken. 2-1-15Apologize.png|February 1st, 2015. Original apologize. 2-2-16ApologizeIcon.png|February 2nd, 2016. Second apologize icon. 2-2-16ApologizeRiku.png|February 2nd, 2016. Apologizing to Riku Soma. Compliment Complimenting an NPC will increase Ayano's reputation by one point. Each student can only be complimented once per day; students will think she is just pretending to be nice if they are complimented twice.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9ff4wdzdQuo NPCs have a different reaction to compliments depending on Ayano's reputation. Wearing the Sweet Strawberry Panties boosts the number of reputation points received after complimenting students. 2-1-15Compliment.png|February 1st, 2015. Original compliment. 2-2-16Compliment.png|February 2nd, 2016. Second compliment icon. 2-2-16ComplimentingRiku.png|February 2nd, 2016. Gossip :Main Article: Gossip Gossip is used to spread rumors about a rival, which will damage her reputation. Ayano is not able to gossip if they have a low reputation. As with complimenting, she can only share gossip with each student once per day. Wearing the Skimpy Sexy Panties boosts reputation damage done to targets of gossip. More buffs can be found on the Gossip page itself. 2-1-15Gossip.png|February 1st, 2015. Original gossip. 2-2-16Gossoup.png|February 2nd, 2016. Second gossip icon. 2-2-16GossipRiku.png|February 2nd, 2016. Tasks :Main Article: Tasks As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, Ayano can help students out by performing a task for them. If the task is completed, the student will become friends with her and she will be able to ask them for Student Favors. 2-2-16TaskIcon.png|February 2nd, 2016. Saki Miyu Task.png|February 15th, 2016. Saki Miyu's task. Ask Favor :Not to be confused with Info Chan's favors. "Follow Me" has been in the game since the early days of the game. "Distract" and "Go Away" were added in the October 8th, 2015 Build. Ayano has to be friends with a student or have a high Seduction Level to ask them for Student Favors. Students are not willing to perform favors for her if their next class begins in less than half an hour. In the future, it will only be possible to ask each student for a Student Favor once per day. This is a low priority, though.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668185076916576256 2-2-16AskFavor.png|February 2nd, 2016. Follow Me In early builds, Ayano could ask any student other than Senpai to follow them. In a later build, she could only ask when they had a high enough reputation. In the October 8th, 2015 Build and the November 1st, 2015 Build, "Follow Me" can be achieved through Student Favors, just like "Distract" and "Go Away". A student will follow Ayano until she asks them to stop, they have to be somewhere else, or she takes too much of their time. This can be used in kidnapping or to murder someone without any witnesses. They will not follow if one student is already doing so. 2-2-16FollowMeIcon-0.png|February 2nd, 2016. FollowMeRyusei.png|March 31st, 2018. Distract As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, Ayano can ask a student to distract someone (selected in Student Info) for ten seconds. Only someone whose picture has already been sent to Info-chan can be chosen. Students are not able to distract Info-chan, a deceased student, a mind-broken student, an unconscious/kidnapped student, or themselves. 2-2-16Distract.png|February 2nd, 2016. DistractedOsana.png|Musume Ronshaku distracting Osana Najimi. MusumeDistracts.png|February 30th, 2018. Go Away As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, Ayano could ask a student to move to the Hedge Maze. In the February 2nd, 2016 Build, it is only possible to tell a student to go away if they have actually reached some destination that they intend to occupy for some time. They will go away for a maximum of 60 seconds and will go to different spots. 2-2-16GoAwayIcon.png|February 2nd, 2016. 2-2-16GoAwayRainbow12Males.png|February 2nd, 2016. Go_Away.png|February 2nd, 2016. Bye Allows Ayano to exit the conversation without interacting with the student. Time Indicator Upon starting a conversation, a time indicator will appear, showing how much time is left before the student's patience runs out. If no interaction is chosen before the indicator hits half-way, the student will wait a few seconds before finally exiting the conversation. As of the December 18th, 2017 Build, if Ayano continues to talk to a student without saying anything, they will eventually refuse to talk to Ayano for the rest of the day. 2-1-15Bye.png|February 1st, 2015. Original bye. 2-2-16ByeIcon.png|February 2nd, 2016. Second bye icon. 2-2-16Bye.png|February 2nd, 2016. Witnesses If a student has seen Ayano commit murder, they will refuse to speak to her the next day. Students will explain why they refuse to speak to her according to their persona. Trying to interact with them will only get a response of "Go away!", "Don't talk to me!", or "Leave me alone!" from then on. Guidance Counselor Interactions :Main Article: Genka Kunahito Ayano cannot interact with the guidance counselor like a normal NPC, but Ayano can report things about a rival to her in order to get the rival expelled. Genka will always thank her and continue working. The options are normally light pink, but they will turn white when an option is available. Genkahelp.png|Speaking to Genka. June 3rd, 2016. Report2.jpeg|Reporting something to Genka. May 1st, 2016. Removed Interactions Two removed interactions were "Threaten" and "Seduce". The latter was added back in with the November 1st, 2015 Build, but is not an option on the Interaction wheel. Instead, the Seduction Level influences Ayano's actions with students. According to one of YandereDev's older blog posts, "Threaten" was a way to make NPCs to leave the area, but would harm Ayano's reputation.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2015/01/01/reputation-and-npc-interactions/ 2-1-15Seduce.png|February 1st, 2015. Seduce. 2-1-15Threaten.png|February 1st, 2015. Threaten. Trivia *If a student is asked to follow while teleporting to the Demon Dimension, the student will stand in place until the player returns. *It's impossible to interact with students when in Bad Time Mode because instead of talking, the player will use psychokinesis on the student. Any student who gets near Ayano in Ebola Mode will instantly die, so she cannot interact in this mode either. *Ayano cannot interact with a student while wearing a mask. *Multiple students cannot follow Ayano at once because the tranquilizer box needs to detect the gender of Ayano's follower. If there are multiple followers, the tranquilizer box cannot detect gender.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661231139634327552 * In the future, Ayano's reputation will not decrease if she interacts with a student with a low reputation.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652916522801721344 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactive Category:Reputation Boosting Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Tasks